Unwanted
by AnimeFan242
Summary: Winry has always had loved Edward with all her heart but a baby can change things. Ed has no idea hes been a father for four years until one day he decided to visit.
1. Unwanted

First I would like to say **I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of its characters,** if I did I don't think I would be here writing a fanfic about it.

This takes place after the events of _FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood_.

**Chapter One**

_Ever since Edward got promoted to the title of colonel he hasn't been paying a lot of time with me because he's so focused on his job. He told me never to come to his work but I had to tell him the big news. I knocked on the large oak doors._

"_Come in" I heard a familiar voice say from the other room. I slowly entered "Winry, what are you doing here?!" He demanded._

"_I just came here to tell you something really important." He looked at me curiously _

"_Go on... what is it?" He said with a much firmer tone._

"_Well... um...I" I couldn't find the right words for what I was going to say._

"_Go on spit it out then" He tried rushing me._

"_I'm... I'm pregnant!" I yelled at him._

"_hahaha... nice joke, but if you don't mind I have to get back to work", he thought I was joking._

"_I'm not joking" I said sternly._

"_What, you're not joking", I shook my head. "What, I'm only seventeen; I can't be a father yet. I don't want it, get rid of it!" As he spoke those last words I burst out crying,_

"_Fine if you don't want it then you will have nothing to do with it" I screamed at him. I ran out of his office and into the rain outside. I fell, onto my knees and just screamed into the wind. Then suddenly I heard the voice of a little boy._

"_Get up mummy, get up."_

I woke up with a jolt. I looked to the side of me and there was my three year old son Oliver.

"Mumwy are you ok, you were scweaming?" he asked me. He was wearing his little blue onzie and was holding on to his light brown teddy bear.

"It's ok Oliver, mummy's fine, it was just a bad dream"

"Was it about the mean person that broke your heart?" he asked me.

"Yeah it was" I replied. I picked him up and put him on my hip and walked down stairs. I was only wearing my baggy PJ bottoms and a black tank top. I walked into the kitchen and Al was there cooking some bacon and eggs.

"Mmmm... that smells delicious" I said, my mouth drooling onto my top.

I sat Oliver down in his high chair. I started shopping up an apple for Oliver to have.

"Mummy, can I have some bacon" He asked me. I looked over at him. He looked so much like his father. His eyes were gold and he had short blond hair. Every time I look at him my heart brakes a little.

"Only if you eat your entire apple" I said to him. He started pouting. " Hey, don't make that face at me or you won't get any bacon" I said to him. He sat up straight in his chair. He REALLY likes bacon. I walked over to him and placed the apple slices in front of him. He dug into the food. He had such a big appetite, just like his father.

_Flashback_

_I ran back to the apartment that I, Ed and Al shared in central. I started packing my things when Al walked in my room._

"_What are you doing Winry?" He asked me._

"_I'm packing" I screamed at him._

"_Wait, did you tell him?" He asked._

"_Yes, told me he wasn't ready and told me get rid of it" I sat on my bed crying. Al sat next to me and hugged me. I just couldn't stop crying. "I'm going to move back to Resembool and live with granny. I called her when I was running back from central. He doesn't want the baby, so he wont get to see him or her."_

"_Winry that's crazy, you don't know anything about raising a baby by yourself" Al yelled at me._

"_Weren't you listening, I'm going to live with granny. She's had children" I said loudly._

"_But still, just because Ed said he didn't want it doesn't mean he doesn't want it, he probably was just surprised and stressed with his new job". I could tell that Al was trying to make me see reason but I wouldn't have it._

"_You weren't there; he meant all he said so I am giving him what he wants. The baby will be out of his life but I am going with it. Al... Can you do me a favour?" I asked him._

"_Anything Winry, you're like a sister to me." He responded._

"_Tell Ed I had a miscarriage, but tell him in a week so he doesn't think anything's suspicious. Can you do that for me?" I looked him straight in the face so he knew I was serious._

"_Ok, but if you do one thing" I looked puzzled, what could Al want so badly? "if it's a girl name her Kitty, please, please please please" He started begging me._

"_Fine" I started laughing at the begging face he made. He always knew how to cheer me up._

_End of Flashback_

"Winry come and get your bacon and eggs" I heard Al say from behind me. I stood up and grabbed two plates, one with my bacon and eggs and one with a slice of chopped up bacon for Oliver. As I brought the plate closer to Oliver he started squealing and clapping his hands. I brought the plate down in front of him and he tucked right in (getting covered in apple juice and bacon chucks all over him). Al came and sat across from me eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Al, I just want to thank you for how you been so helpful for the past four years" He looked at me and smiled.

"Anything to help my best friend and wittle cute nephew." He started tickling Oliver.

"Uncle Al stop it, hahahaha... it's not funny" He started pouting. Al and I started laughing. "It's not funny". He put his little grumpy face on and it was so cute. Then the doorbell rang. I got up and walked up to the front door. I opened the door and there was...

ED!


	2. Picture

First I would like to say **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters**. Like seriously, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it I would be writing more manga and making more anime.

**Chapter 2**

"Hi Winry" He said.

"Ed! What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at him with an angry and surprised look on my face.

"Well, I kind of broke my automail leg, and since you're my mechanic I was hoping that you could fix it". I can't believe him; we haven't seen each other in four years and he just walks up to the house expecting everything to just be fine. He still doesn't know that Oliver is alive, or that he was ever alive. "So Winry can you fix it for me?" He asked.

"Fine, since I'm your mechanic." I said with an angry tone.

"Thanks Winry." He replied smiling. I started pushing him out my door and dragged him to my workshop in the garden. I didn't want him to find out about Oliver, Oliver wasn't ready to find out who is father was and I don't know what I would tell Edward, 'hey, I lied about losing the baby and he is now three and hates you'.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen...

Al was washing the dishes and Oliver was coloring. Al finished washing up and sat down next to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie, what are you drawing?" Al asked. Oliver passed him the picture. It was a picture of him and his teddy bear with Winry. Then he something in the background of the picture, a blond man with a red overcoat. The man was had an angry face. "Hey Ollie, who's this?" Al asked.

"That's the mean man how hurt mummy. Mummy said he had yellow hair, a red coat and was always angry and short. I don't like him! He's mean." Oliver replied. "Where is mummy?" He asked.

"Mummy is probably in her workshop doing something." Al heard Ed when he was at the door and didn't want Oliver to see Ed. "I will go and check on your mummy while you stay here and draw, ok?" I looked at him with a smile so he couldn't tell anything was wrong.

"OK, I don't know what I should draw though." He said.

"Draw a picture of me and mummy, ok?" I wanted to keep him distracted while I go see what was happening with Ed and Winry. I walked outside into the garden; it was lovely, filled with flowers and a large oak tree in the middle. I walked to the bottom right of the garden to Winry's workshop. I heard a loud scream and ran into the workshop, Ed was on the floor holding the top of his head when Winry was standing up with a wrench.

5 minutes earlier in the workshop...

"So Ed, what seems to be the problem with your automail?" I asked him.

"Well, it seems that my leg is having a delayed reaction, it almost cost me an arm at one point!" He said angrily.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me or I won't fix it" I said smirking.

"Sorry, can you just see what the problem is? I really need to get back to work and they won't let me knowing that my leg is broken." He seemed frustrated. I gestured for him to sit on the table and lay down. I disconnected the nerves which made a little shriek come from him. I examined the leg. It was obvious the see what the problem was.

"Ed, the nerves have been loosened, and the only way to do that is taking off the leg without proper super vision of someone who knows how to properly take that thing off." I looked at him angrily holding a wrench.

"Sorry, Winry I had to take it off." I looked at him holding the wrench over my head.

"Why" I asked.

"We um... ran out of baseball bats when we got drunk, so I kind of... sort of" I didn't let him finish; I brought the wrench down on top of his head. With a little shriek before he fell onto the floor.

_Flashback_

_I was on the train to Resembool, I had my own compartment to myself. I sat on the seat crying my eyes out._

"_He told me to get rid of it, I can't believe him" I was talking to myself holding my stomach. The doctor said I was six weeks along and that the baby was small for his or her size._

"_Must take after its father" I said to myself. I let a little chuckle come out but then I returned to crying. Then the train stopped._

"_All passengers please exit the train" I heard the voice on the speakers._

_I exited the train and saw granny there and one of my wrenches._

"_Hi granny" I said hugging her._

"_Oh dear me, look at yourself dear. Your makeup is running and you eyes are all puffy from crying." I smiled trying to seem happy but it didn't really work._

"_What's that for?" I asked my Grandmother looking at the wrench._

"_Oh, it's if you want to go to that boy's house and hit him over the head a few times" she said to me smiling. Although the offer was very appealing I would have to turn it down since I probably hit him with so much anger, he would die._

_End of Flashback_

Al rushed into the workshop and saw me holding a wrench and Ed on the floor clutching his head.

"What the hell's going on here" He yelled. I looked at him, then at Ed, then back to Ed.

"Oh nothing, he just wrecked his automail and now it's going to take me three days to fix it" I said staring at Ed.

"**THREE DAYS!** Last time I had this problem it only took you a few hours!" He stood up and looked at me angrily.

"Well last time I had the proper parts but right now I don't have the rights wires for nerves, my next shipment is in a few days." I said. Then we heard the door open and it was Oliver running in crying!


	3. A Son?

First I would say that **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters**. If I did then I would have made a lot more episodes.

**Chapter 3**

Oliver came running into the workshop crying.

"I hurt my knee" he cried running up to me. I grabbed onto my leg crying. "It *sniff* hurts" He said. Ed looked at Oliver then at Al then at me.

"Who's this" Ed asked, standing up. I just looked at him. "Are you looking after him for someone?" He said, kneeling down in front of Oliver. Oliver turned and looked at him up and down then got really angry.

"You're the one who hurt my muma!" he said. Then Oliver punched him in the face.

"Owww... That hurt. Who is this anyway and why does he say I hurt his mother" Ed looked at me confused. I looked at Al then back at Ed who was standing up and then down at Oliver who was punching Ed's leg but Ed not really noticing. "Well then, who is this?" He asked sterner. I bent down and picked up Oliver who was still thrashing around in my arms.

"Mummy run, he's that bad man. I will protect you" Oliver said, trying to get out of my arms to continue punching Ed.

"Mummy? Since when did you have a kid?" Ed seemed seriously worried.

"Ed I think its better if we talk about this inside" I said exiting my workshop. I looked down at Oliver in my arms and I whispered to him "Oliver, it isn't right to hit people". He looked up at me, his eyes still teary from crying, and nodded.

We walked into the living room; I sat on the chair with Oliver my lap across from Ed with the coffee table separating us.

"So, I guess you want to know what's going on" I said looking at Ed.

"Hell yeah I do, what is going on?" He looked at me straight in the eye so he could tell if I was lying.

"Well, um..." It was just like when I tried telling him I was pregnant, I just couldn't find the right words. "You when I told you I was pregnant and then Al told you I lost the baby?"

"Yes, I remember" He said. Then I realised I had nothing to be ashamed of because he wasn't my boyfriend anymore.

"Well I didn't!" I said half yelling.

"WHAT! And you didn't think to tell me!" He yelled at me angrily. I stood up moving Oliver onto the floor with my hands.

"You said you didn't want him and told me to get rid of him! I wasn't going to let you near him after what you said!" When I yelled that I started crying and walked out of the room.

"You made mummy cry!" Oliver ran Ed holding a crayon like it was a knife when Al grabbed his arm and picked him up.

"You know what mummy said 'it isn't right to hit people', mummy would be angry if she knew you tried hurting him again." A took the crayon out of Oliver's hand.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me!" AL turned and looked at Ed who had a very angry expression on his face.

"Brother, Winry asked me not to tell you. I thought she would tell you at some point but she didn't." Al said trying not to get too frustrated with Ed.

"So, just because she asked you too does not mean you have to do it!" Ed looked at Al with a cross between an 'I am going to kill you' face and a 'what the hell' face.

"Well, what you said was pretty harsh. She knew you wouldn't want him so she told you he died." Al said to him standing up."Brother, he is your son so don't act like it was all Winry's fault!" Oliver looked up at Alphonse slightly scared of all the yelling. I whispered to Oliver "Why don't you go find mummy and tell her to come back?" I asked him before he nodded and ran off out the door looking for Winry.

"Al, I know that Winry asked you not to, but he's my son. I would've liked to see him" Ed said in a much calmer voice. Then Winry walked in with Oliver. "Winry, I'm sorry." Ed's apology seemed genuine. "But I would like to be in Oliver's life" I looked at him.

"Fine, but if you do as much as harm a hair on his head YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN, is that clear?" Winry was still very angry at Ed but was able to forgive him, maybe

"Mummy, who is he?" Oliver asked me.

"I've already told you" I replied.

"You said he was the man that hurt you, but who is he? Like his name?" Oliver looked up at me.

"He's... He's your father" I said to him. He looked up at me and started crying.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Oliver yelled and ran out of the room.

/

Review PLZ, thanks 'thatsassygayfriend' for being my first follower.


	4. The Tattoo

Sorry I haven't been able to upload any chapters recently, my computer broke and I have to use my sister's laptop. I need to say this **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters**. Anyway to the next chapter...

Chapter 4

Oliver ran out of the room crying. As Oliver ran out of the room Ed saw on the back of Oliver's neck was... an ouroboros tattoo

"Oliver wait!" I yelled after him. Oliver slammed the door behind him.

"What was that!?" Ed yelled at me.

"What's what?" I snapped at him.

"On his neck, he had an ouroboros tattoo. Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke!" Ed looked dead serious at me.

"He... He was born with it." I looked at him. "Me and Al noticed it and we think it may be to do with you interacting with homunculus so much that he got the tattoo." Ed seemed more scared then angry.

"Does that mean he's a homunculus?" Ed sat back down in the chair, staring at me waiting for an answer.

"We don't know" Al said. "It's a possibility, maybe when they did something too you that made it so your children would become one" Al waited for a response from Ed. After three minutes of silence Ed spoke up.

"There is a way we could find out" I looked at him strangely.

"Brother, I have already thought of that, we can't possibly think about doing that to Oliver." I was really confused about what they were talking about.

"What are you guys taking about" Asked them.

"Well Winry" Ed started. "All Homunculi have amazing healing abilities, it can even ring them back to life" I was horrified at what Edward was suggesting.

"You are not going near him if you are going to do that!" I yelled at him.

"Winry, I wasn't going to hurt him. I was just going to ask him if his knee is better, it had a cut on it. If it's healed completely then he's one, if not then he's not." That seemed reasonable to me.

"AL could you get Oliver, he is probably in his room" I asked Al politely.

"Sure" He replied and headed upstairs. I and Ed didn't talk when Al left. I looked at him. He had grown taller, but he was still a bit small for his size. His long braided hair was a bit more messy then usual and he had a very funny look on his face, he was probably thinking about something.

**Ed's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the chair thinking about what would happen if my son was a homunculus. Would I have to turn him into the military? If I didn't would he develop strange abilities like envy's shape shifting, lust's weird nail claws, gluttony's hunger or maybe prides shadow powers? What if hurt people with those powers; he could know he's a homunculus and be pretending to be Oliver so he could kill Winry. All these thoughts going through my head gave me a head ache. Then AL came running in panting.

"Oliver... HE'S GONE!"

TO BE CONTINED...

/

Sorry for the short chapter, my sister doesn't want me clogging up her laptop with my fanfics.


	5. Stay Away

Sorry for not uploading many chapters but I will try to do more. **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**. To the story.

Chapter 5

"HE'S WHAT!" I screeched.

"He isn't in his room and the front door is open. We need to find him." Al said. I looked at Ed who looked a bit shocked and I ran to get to the door. "Winry…" I turned to Al "You shouldn't get stressed, I'm sure he's fine." I nodded and tried to smile but it was just pathetic.

We ran out the door down to the road, one way lead into town and the other lead down to a small forest. "Al you go that way and I and Ed will go this way, OK?" They nodded and Al ran of leaving Ed with me. We followed the path into the forest.

The forest was dark and damp, I could hear the rustling of branches around us, and it was so windy. "Oliver, come out Oliver. Oliver!" Ed and I were yelling. There was no reply, but we kept to the path through the forest. It eventually came to a large cave opening. We could hear the faint sound of whimpering coming from inside.

"Ed you stay out here, we don't want him running off again if he sees you." Ed nodded and I walked in. The cave was very dark and dirty. The further I got into the cave the louder the crying was until I could see Oliver sitting down leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Oliver is that you honey?" I said softly as I approached him.

"Mama, is that you?" He looked at me, his eyes teary and red from crying.

"Yes, I'm here." I took another step another step forward and tripped over a small rock screaming as I went down and hit my head. My vision blurred and darkened.

Flashback

_I was sitting outside the doctor's office for my two month scan._

"_Miss Winry" I nurse said and gestured me to come in. I walked through the door to see my . She was a lovely lady with a slim figure, dark brown hair and she also wears glasses. _

"_Hello Winry, take a seat" I sat down on the bed. "So, how have been the symptoms?" She asked._

"_Oh, I have been having morning sickness and I get tired more easily" I responded._

"_That is expected, so do you want to have an ultrasound?" She asked. I nodded as she brought out the machine and the jell. She squirted it on my stomach which made me flinch, and then she placed the stick on my stomach. I looked at the screen and heard a faint 'budum budum'. On the screen there was a small dot that resembled an alien. I started crying._

End of Flashback

I woke up in the cave. Oliver was at my side.

"Mama, are you okay mama." I looked up at him and smiled. Then I heard heavy footsteps from behind me.

"Winry are you alright?" Ed ran up to me with a light. I stood up rubbing my head.

"Yeah I'm fine but-"I was cut off by Oliver.

"You. Stay away from me and mama" He yelled. Edward took a step forward while Oliver took one back.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see if Winry was okay" Ed said taking another step forward.

"I said, STAY BACK!" He screeched. Oliver's shadow extended at Edward. Small hands shot out of his shadow and pushed Ed to the ground; slowly the hands crept up his neck and started chocking him.

"Oliver! *gasp* stop this *gasp* you're gonna *gasp* kill me", Ed barley made out the last word before he passed out.

"Oliver, stop!" I yelled. Oliver suddenly snapped back into reality. He looked down at Edward.

"I'm… Sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Oliver started crying. I ran to hug him. "Mama, I didn't mean to hurt him. I- I'm sorry". I just hugged him tighter and refused to let go.

Flashback

_I had just got home from my two month appointment and I was so excited to show granny my ultrasound. I walked through the door all giddy and then I entered the kitchen. I was holding the picture when I saw Al sitting down with Ed._

"_Hi Winry" Al said. It was nice to see Al but I really didn't want to see Edward._ _Ed was an asshole to me, telling me to kill my… OUR unborn baby. As far as he knows he isn't going to be a father._

"_Winry, I'm sorry for what-"I cut Ed off there._

"_YOU'RE SORRY! You told me to kill our unborn baby and now that baby is dead, so you got what you wanted" Tears started falling from my eyes. "You are a complete ASSHOLE, why did I ever love you!" I ran off to my room crying. I was so sick of Ed. He had no right to come down here after what said, I never want to see him again. Then I heard a knock on my door._

"_Winry, can I come in?" I heard Al's voice say from the other side of the door._

"_Yeah of course YOU can" I said. Al opened the door and sat on my bed next to me._

"_Winry, I know you hate Ed and all but he is really sorry… It think you should forgive him."_

"_I don't care how sorry he is, I will never forgive him"_

_That night I just heard Al's vice on repeat in my head, "he is really sorry… It think you should forgive him."_

"_Bo" I said to myself. "I will never forgive him!"_


	6. The Big Question

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile guys, but I have been really busy with school work. This really wasn't my top priority so I hope that you guys (and gals) ca forgive me. Back to the story...

Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning with Oliver asleep next to me, 'poor guy' I thought to myself. He was really shaken up from what happened with Ed and the shadows, but he was a strong boy, he could get through, I hope. We got back from the cave around 7:00pm and Oliver was worn out so I tried putting him to bed but he wouldn't fall asleep so I let him sleep next to me in my bed.

Ed was really angry about what happened, while Al and I were just... confused. I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs, 'why was Oliver like this? Was it to do with Ed's involvement with those "demons" who tried to take everyone's soul, or was it something else?' these thoughts were rattling around my head, but I couldn't be stressed at the moment, Oliver could always to tell when something was wrong with me so he doesn't need me being stressed right now.

As I made my way into the kitchen I saw Al wearing his 'kiss the chef' apron cooking what looked like sausages, and Ed was sitting at the table slowly eating his sausage sandwich while reading the newspaper . I slowly walked across the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee; I really needed the extra energy.

"Soooo... Are we going to address the elephant in the room or what?" I said a bit angrily, I really need my coffee in the morning.

"Well there's not much we can really do can we? It's not like we cannot make him a homunculus" Ed replied to me.

"Don't call him that!" I snapped at Ed. It scared him quite a bit and made him almost fall of his chair, I Then presumed to drink the rest of my coffee. I then heard small crying noises from upstairs, "Oliver's woken up, I'll go and get him" I then sat up from my chair and walked along hard oak floor hallway to get up the stairs.

One I reached the top I opened my door to see a small lump under my bedding.

" Hmmmm... I wonder were little Ollie is?" I sarcastically pondered aloud. I then heard a small giggle. "I guess he's lost, I will just sit here sit on my bed and wait for him to come back". I then heard him giggle again followed by

"I'm here mama" He then emerged from the bed.

"There you are" I said giving him a huge hug.

"Mama, will that mean monster come back?" He looked at me with his huge, wet, golden orbs.

"It doesn't have to unless you want it too" I replied. There was defiantly a lot of confusion on his face. "Come on, let's go downstairs, uncle Al is making sausage sandwiches" He then smiled at me.

_Flashback:_

_I had gotten back from another doctor's appointment I got really sad news._

"_Hi Winry" Al greeted me happily as always._

"_Hi Al" I said trying to force a smile onto my face but failing to do so. Al could clearly see I had tears in my eyes._

"_Oh my gosh, Winry, what's wrong" Al seemed really worried._

"_Well umm..." I really tried to stop the tears from falling. "I-I.. The doctor said that t-the baby could have a b-birth defect and c-could die pretty soon" All the tears were just falling from my face, i couldn't stop the overwhelming emotion from taking over. I felt like I was drowning and I just couldn't do anything. Then I felt the warm tightness around me, I had realised that Al hugged me._

"_sshhh, it's ok Winry, everything is going to be fine" Al whispered in my ear. I just cried and cried into him for felt like forever. The warmth of his body was comforting to me, his hug felt like he was protecting me from these dark emotions I was having. I knew Al would protect me._

_End of Flashback_

We made our way down stairs, I was holding little Ollie's hand as we walked into the kitchen. As soon as Oliver realised that Ed was there he tried to make a run for it, but I grasped his hand tightly. I bent down and whispered in his ear,

"If you are really good then mama will buy you a set of crayons." At that his face seemed to brighten but he was still scared of Ed. "Come on baby, he isn't going to bite. But he will punch and kick if you call him small" Al Chuckled at the last bit and Ed mumbled something about growing taller over the last few years.

Oliver sat down at the table opposite Ed and tucked in to the sandwich that was in front of him. Ed looked up from his newspaper then down at Oliver who was in front of him.

"Why did you do it?" Oliver asked out the blue. I and Al looked at each other then back at Oliver. "I asked you a question 'Ed'" Oliver said almost mockingly.

"Why did I do what?" Ed replied with a frown on his face. Al and I were very intrigued to what Oliver was asking.

"Why did you do it? Why did you hurt mama? Why would you be so mean to her, she is really nice and you are very very mean. Why would you do that to such a nice person?" Oliver was furious. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Honestly" Ed started "I have no answer for you. I know I have been a right di- bad person to your 'mama' but I didn't mean anything I said. I am truly sorry for what I did, I really am." Then Ed turned to me and Al who were standing by the counter. "Winry, I know I can't make up for what I did but please let me try" Ed then said something I wouldn't expect to hear from him.

"Please come back to central city with me!"

Well that defiantly caught me off guard "What?" I was in a state of shock form the words that poured out of Ed's mouth.

"Please can you come, I really want to help out. He's my son for crying out loud! I want to know more about him and Central has only given me three days to fix my automail. Please I'm begging you." Ed was actually begging.

I smirked "Fine on a few condition, I get the master bedroom of your house, not the guest, and you put Ollie in the best school they've got. Around here they don't have very good schools so we might as well get Oliver a good education."

"Of course, then it settled were all going back to central city!" Ed yelled triumphant.

I walked over to Ollie and sat next to him, "Hear that baby we're going on a trip to central. It's going to be fun" I said.

"Ok mama, if you think it's a good idea then it's a good idea. You are like the smartest person in the whole world" Ollie said excitedly.

"Ok Ollie, now go pack." He nodded then ran upstairs. I really hope this was good idea.


End file.
